The present invention relates generally to projectile devices such as air guns and in particular to velocity, internal ballistics and external ballistics detection and control for projectile devices and a reduction in device related pollution.
In general it is desirable to build air guns which use pressure chambers to contain a suitable gas such as CDA, Nitrogen, or Argon. Such air guns also pollute the environment with toxic lead as lead-based projectiles are commonly used. Less toxic or non-toxic alternative projectiles are known, but they generally suffer disadvantages in striking power and accuracy at long range.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an air gun capable of using alternative projectiles with improved striking power and accuracy.